Say It Again
by Tab Jotbins
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata regrets not being able to see the look on Naruto's face when she confessed to him during the battle with Pain. See what transpires. Fluffy. One shot.


_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. There._

**Say It Again**

_(a fanfic by tabjotbins)_**  
**

It was shortly after the rebuilding process of Konoha began that Hyuuga Hinata found herself promptly dismissed from the site—or rubble, to be more precise—that was the Hyuuga compound. Though she had been healed to a pristine condition by the medical jutsus of one Haruno Sakura, her clan members felt otherwise. She had been through enough, and need not expend more energy on petty matters like reconstructing a whole compound, or so they had said.

_Sigh. _

The displeasure escaped through her usually well-mannered lips. Perhaps if she hadn't found it necessary to trip over every wooden plank and cinder block in her path, she wouldn't have been demoted to a simple messenger. But nevertheless, someone needed to send word to the village officials of the progress. And she had been more than willing to escape the reminders of the battle that had just passed. And yet, no matter where she went, the village was completely and utterly destroyed. It was inescapable.

Another sigh escaped her.

Finding the officials had been no project at all. They were at their designated tent organizing construction efforts, sending messages to other villages for assistance, and the like. A few words, a few nods and _uh huh_'s later, and Hinata left the officials to their work.

_What now?_ she mused as she walked aimlessly amongst the destruction that was once her home. If nothing else, she'd return to the ruins of the compound shortly, and perhaps make a meal out of whatever rations were available for the clan members. While Hiashi and Hanabi were still out on their mission, someone needed to look after the clan. And though she hated the responsibility, she took it upon herself as a daughter of the Head.

_And yet I've been dismissed. _How cruel fate can be.

Hinata's wonderings led her to the forest at the edge of the village, unmarred by Pain's forceful hand, and beckoning for company. The air was fresher here, free from the cloud of dust that emgulfed the village. It called out with the gentle rusting of leaves, and without a second thought, she found her escape here. Escape from the cruel realities of the ninja world and escape from her emotions, thoughts, feelings…

Yes, she had been thinking up a storm—a tempest, to be more precise—for she had just unleashed from the deepest, darkest corners of her soul, the most heavily guarded, most important—and not to mention most obvious—secret. In a wild fit of courage, from where it came she'll never know, she revealed her secret to Naruto, and nearly died doing so.

_I should've just died! _She threw her hands up in lament. But what was the use if she would've been revived by Pain anyway? Oh, sweet sorrow.

_Sigh._ Again. It was becoming a habit.

Without straying too far into the forest, our black-haired, buxom beauty picked out a comfortable looking spot against a tree and proceeded to situate herself. The sun wouldn't go down for another few hours, and perhaps, she could use the time to sort out her thoughts. Maybe even nap a little.

And so she sat there amongst the trees, hiding from the world, gathering thoughts. Would she be scolded for her actions when her father came home? She had been told not to interfere with Naruto's fight, and yet she had.

_He would've died if I didn't do anything! But of course, someone else could've stepped in… But no one did! I had to! What was I even thinking anyway? I was no match for that guy… Naruto-kun was right… But still… And I even told him __**that**__! How did I even… How can I even look at him now? In the face even? In his eyes… Those blue, blue eyes as deep as the ocean is wide…_

And the tell-tale blush crept up her face. Despite her remorse, she couldn't help but smile at the thought. What did Naruto's face look like when she said that? More than anything, she wished she could've seen the look on his face as she declared her love for him. To expect anything other than surprise, maybe concern, would be too far-fetched considering the situation, but maybe, just maybe, he was a little bit happy by it. The creeping blush was no more, and was replaced by a startling red that contrasted greatly from her usual pale, pale white.

But then another sigh escaped Hinata's lips. Such thinking was foolish, and she would certainly be scolded once her father returned. Disobeying orders, getting severely wounded without accomplishing anything, then living to tell the tale, her father would say, would shame the entire clan. And then once again, she would fall into despair.

_But I did accomplish something. I told him… what I've always wanted to tell him… I'd have never gotten the chance otherwise, _she confirmed.

But the negativity returned. Nothing came out of it, did it? She never expected anything to come out of the confession, as she fully believed she was meeting her death. But now that she survived, would he ever acknowledge her? Maybe he'd thank her for her affections and thought, and then let her down gently. Yes, this was the most valid option. In fact, that was probably the only option. For this Hyuuga was quite aware of Naruto's open love for Sakura.

_She's great, isn't she?_ She thought._ Strong. Beautiful. Capable… And what am I? I'm just… me…_ _Quiet. Foolish. Not… enough._

And suddenly, the moisture began to pool in her whitest white eyes. She tried her best to wipe them on her sleeve before they could fall. To shed a tear meant to surrender to the depression slowly building up in her chest. She would not cry. She would not cry…

Thus, began the water works. Because the more you hold them back, the more persistent they become, and before you realize it your sleeve is soaked through with salty, hot tears mixed with the snot that magically appeared from your nose. And there amongst the trees, hidden from the world, the previously courageous, twin-lion wielding, confession making, strong woman known as Hyuuga Hinata cried.

For, what could she possibly do now? With her greatest secret out in the open, her family shamed, and her pride demolished, was there anything left? She would continue her work as a ninja, with Kiba and Shino, perhaps help Kurenai-sensei with her child, get married to whoever her father chooses and dismiss her from her duties as a Hyuuga clansman, have children, retire from being a ninja, and finally die after an unfulfilled life living half-alive.

Yes, she was getting ahead of herself, but in such a depressive state, the future looked bleak and only half worth it. But the tears would eventually stop flowing. And they did. And the bad thoughts would eventually stop coming. And they did. And slowly in her post-catharsis lull, Hinata escaped yet again to a world of sleep and dreams.

…..

_Hinata…_

There was a voice somewhere in the distance calling for her. It was a nice voice. Full, robust, rich like chocolate…

_**Hinata! **_

Now it felt closer somehow. It sounded somewhat concerned. Yet the voice was slightly recognizable.

Slowly, consciousness crept upon her.

"Oy, Hinata!"

That voice. That clear, recognizable voice that sent shivers down her spine. She allowed her lids to open half-way, and upon opening, found a lack there of. Night had fallen upon the village, unexpectedly.

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

That can't be right. It couldn't be possibly be night yet. She had only dosed for a few minutes, or so she thought. _Ah, that's right._ It was a body: the body from which that spine-tingling voice was emitted. _That's probably Naruto-kun now... __**what?**_

The pale girl's body gave a jolt so forceful that she knocked her head back into the tree she was leaning against. Seeing stars, she looked up at the boy who was now laughing at her startled reaction.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she cried, a bit dazzled, a bit frazzled.

There stood Uzumaki Naruto, Hero Number One, like an Adonis lit up graciously by the sun's golden rays. The blush that Hinata had been resisting so fervently battled its way upon her face, and the heat emanating off it could challenge that of the sun itself! _Why now?_ she moaned inwardly.

Hastily, she forced herself into a standing position to be eye-to-eye with her crush. That in itself was a huge mistake, as the girl could barely look him straight in the face. _So much for those blue, blue eyes…_She settled for a spot just below his chin and above his chest. Naruto seemed ignorant of her discomfort, and began.

"You see, I was looking for you 'cause I didn't see you after the whole… well… you know… and I figured you had to go do clan stuff, so I stopped. Then I was kind of walking around a bit, and then I noticed it didn't smell like dirt in the forest, so I came in here and then I kind of found you and… Yeah…"

He seemed to blush a bit, and then continued, rather sheepishly, "Sorry I woke you up…"

And for a moment, Hinata's brain overloaded with this excess of information. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was looking for her, Hyuuga Hinata, and let stopped. Then he, Uzumaki Naruto, went for a stroll and, upon entering the forest, found her, Hyuuga Hinata. And he, Uzumaki Naruto, awoke her, Hyuuga Hinata, from her slumber. It was too much. She was not ready for this. Not so soon…

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to take her silence as a bad sign. Perhaps she didn't want to see him now after she witnessed him in his 8-Tailed Kyuubi form. Maybe she was disgusted by that. Perhaps, if he gave her time…

"I see… I'll just go."

He turned to go. He'd leave the forest and leave her peace. The movement, however, snapped Hinata out of her trance-like, vegetative state.

"W-wait! Please don't leave. I just… You startled me," she confessed, her nervous habit of twiddling her forefingers resurfacing.

"Oh…" Naruto responded, turning on the spot to face her.

The Hyuuga girl could feel her courage building, and she continued, stammering a bit, "I-is there something that y-you need?"

They seemed to be the magic words, as a huge, toothy smile broke out on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, actually, I was thinking," and his blush was coming back, "When you came up to face Pain… And you said… You know… Well…"

_Oh dear. This is it,_ felt Hinata, _the big let down._ He was about to thank her. And then leave her, cold and broken, on the forest floor. She refused to look at his face, or in his eyes, for fear of what she might see. Maybe he'll pity her. Or what if he's disgusted by the fact that she betrayed his orders? _This is too much…_ Naruto continued talking, but she was now somewhere else.

"So could you say it one more time?" he ended.

"…"

The response, or lack there of, he received was disconcerting.

"Hinata?" Naruto tried again.

"Yes?" she answered in a somewhat faraway voice.

"I was saying that I couldn't see your face when you said that before. I was wondering if you could say it again, but this time to my face. So I can see your face… when you say it," he finished in one breath.

The blank look the white-eyed girl was giving him was no comfort whatsoever. Yet, slowly, after rebooting her brain, she came to fully understand the breadth of the words he had just spoken. Her face became reminiscent of a red delicious apple. The words on the tip of her tongue failed to expel through her lips. Her eyes widened, her palms sweat, and her heart rate was steadily increasing. Did he say what she thought he just said?

"I—" she began, managing to find an ounce of courage.

"Wait! I mean, I want you to say it. But I mean, you have to mean it, if you're going to say it. Like when you were fighting Pain… I mean, that was…"

"Okay," she tried again, feeling her heart beating like crazy, "N-Naruto-kun, I—"

"Wait! You have to look me in the eye. Like you swear it."

The pressure was mounting and it was becoming unbearable. It was only a miracle she was still upright in the full standing position.

"N-Naru—"

"And don't stutter!"

"Naruto-kun, I—"

"Say it louder, like you're telling the world!"

Hinata was beginning to get annoyed by the interruptions. She might loss her courage…

"Come on, please?" Naruto whined like a child, blue eyes sparkling.

"…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun, I love you!" Hyuuga Hinata finally cried, her flushed face and determined eyes focused on his widened, blue ones that seemed to dance with some new found happiness.

"Hinata, thank you!"

And before she even realized what was happening, he had enveloped her in a hug so full of warmth that she promptly fainted there in his arms.

_El fin._

**(AN: So maybe the ending sucked, but it's something I had imagined in my brain in the shower. It'd probably take place like as a flashback type situation. AU. But I still want to believe that Naruto had the common courtesy to at least say thank you to the poor girl after risking her life for him. Whether it's a chapter later or just a flashback, I don't care.)**


End file.
